Wehavedevelopedmodelsformolecularsimulationinwhich charges are allowed to fluctuate in response to the applied electric field of the environment. We have developed a model for bulk water which reproduces experimental data quite well. We are currently working on extending the model to complex solutes, and we intend to utilize quantum chemical input data.